Joshua
Joshua "Josh" is a minor character in Clarence. He use to work at Food Nephews and later became a nature guide. He makes his first appearance in "Lost in the Supermarket." Joshua prefers a common nickname, Josh. He and Sumo appear to have a bad history with each other. It is revealed that Sumo attacked Joshua at some point and gave him a scar on his right cheek. In Clarence Saves the Day, Josh is also working at Rough Riders Chicken however the game is noncanon. He also appears in "Nature Clarence" as one of the main characters. He has started to appear in many other episodes, such as "Chimney" and "Water Park". He seems to have a recurring appearance of getting hurt, as he has lost one of his arms and appears to have gained weight since his debuts. He is also appears in A Clarence Movie as the main antagonist. Description Joshua is a minor character in Clarence and has appeared in the series' episodes. Though he is a minor character in the series, he plays as a main antagonist in A Clarence Movie, planning to take over the school to turn into the Rough Riders Elementary for eating all the snacks for the other kids and vows revenge on Clarence, Jeff and Sumo. So he becomes a villain. Appearence Throughout the series Joshua progressively gets injuries, first losing a chunk of hair in "Lost in the Supermarket". In "Nature Clarence" a goat bites Joshua's ear off, shown to be bandaged and gone in "Neighborhood Grill". Also in "Neighborhood Grill", a falling stack of plates and silverware he had been carrying led to a fork causing the loss of Joshua's right eye in addition to any minor injuries he may have suffered during a slip on some lobster that had been accidentally launched into his path by Clarence's spoon, that caused said stack to fall. In "Chimney", he became fat for unknown reasons (possibly from depression, since his life is terrible), longer hair (but still retaining the bite mark), and a beard. He has also seemed to go insane (or at least start hallucinating), since he had a conversation with the dog Chimney, with the dog speaking English to him. In the same episode, he fell out of a train car and lost his right hand. By "Chalmers Santiago", he had placed a two-hooked prosthetic on his wrist. In "Water Park", Clarence's latest antic caused Josh to break his tailbone and end up in a hospital. In Ren Faire, his beard is bigger than it was previously. Near the end of "A Clarence Movie", Clarence's latest antic caused Joshua eats the peanut cupcake, ends up in a coma and is taken to the hospital. This is the Joshua's first main antagonistic role. Epísodes Season 1 Season 2 Comics Former Jobs *Grocrey Worker---Lost in the Supermarket *Nature Guide---Nature Clarence *Waiter---Neighborhood Grill *Sponsor Worker---Rough Riders Elementary and A Clarence Movie *Hospital Paitent---Bedside Manners *None---Chimney *Pizza Boy---Chalmers Santiago *Squirty's Cosutume---Water Park *Ren Faire Worker---Ren Faire Games Gallery Joshua.PNG|Joshua's new appearence Trivia Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Adults Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists